


Five Times Sharon Kissed Someone at Work

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times she kissed someone within the walls of the LAPD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for gameofcards on livejournal | go team spades!

"Jackson, don't talk to me right now." Sharon snapped trying to walk away from her obnoxious husband. 

"Shar, come on." Jackson chuckled, holding out his hands in mock surrender. 

"Stop following me." 

"Honey... _come on_." 

Sharon turned and pushed Jackson into an empty interrogation room. She closed and locked it behind her. 

" _How dare you_?"

“Did you really think I wouldn’t?” He rolled his eyes. “I have an obligation to provide my client with the _best_ defense that I can and when it comes to the cops that - ”

“You told a room full of people, including a judge who knows me, lawyers who know me, other cops _who know me_ that I had post-partum depression after Emily was born.” 

“You identified with the victim!” Jackson snapped. 

“Your client’s a police Captain, you don’t think I identify with him? Your victim was a woman so I identify with her? Your client was raised Irish Catholic! I have just as much in common with both of them and using your knowledge from our marriage – when I _trusted_ you with my psychological wellbeing – you humiliated me in open court.” She roared. “This is the single worst thing you have ever done to me, Jackson.” 

He scoffed, “then I think you have a short memory.” 

“You obviously don’t understand how horrible what you did was. I struggle _every day_ , as a woman in the police force, as an Internal Affairs officer, to be taken seriously and treated with respect and you come in here and tell me that it was for the good of your client. You spout your sanctimonious bullshit because you don’t – you either can’t or _won’t_ \-- understand how shitty that was.” 

“Hey, I’m sorry.” 

“You’re not. You’re not sorry if you would do it again.” 

“I didn’t think, okay?” He caught her by the wrist. 

She yanked free of him, fire behind her eyes. “No, you _didn’t_.”

“Sharon.” He said softly, brushing his fingers along her arm. “I never _meant_ to hurt you.”

She shook her head, wiping at her wet eyes. “You never do, do you?” 

He put his hands on her biceps, giving her a squeeze as he pressed his lips to her forehead. She tilted her head back and Jackson kissed her softly. Sharon kissed back chastely before pulling back. “Get out, Jackson.” She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey.” Sharon grinned, leaning against the doorframe. 

Ann McGinnis smiled at the brunette. “Hey yourself.” 

“Anyone ever tell you you look hot in your police vest?” Sharon sauntered into the room. 

“It’s come up.” Ann shrugged coyly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I heard you were rolling out so I came to say good luck.” Sharon stepped up to Ann. Ann wrapped an arm around Sharon, tugging her close. 

“McGinnis.” Commander Jones called and poked his head into the office. “ _Two minutes_.” 

“Thanks, Jonesy.”

“Minute and fifty seconds!” He amended as he walked away. 

“Gotta love that guy.” Sharon chuckled softly, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Ann’s lips. 

Ann gripped Sharon’s ass; Sharon moaned softly. Ann deepened the kiss, kissing her girlfriend deeply until they pulled apart breathlessly. “I have to go…” Ann sighed. 

“Godspeed.” Sharon stole a final kiss before letting go.


	3. Chapter 3

“Captain Raydor?” 

Sharon turned. “Hi, can I help you?” 

“I don’t know if you remember me. George Andrews.” 

“Oh… oh!” Sharon smiled. “Of course, how are you?”

“I’m great, Captain.” 

“You look great. Please, call me Sharon.” 

“Well, please call me Georgette.” She smiled. “I was wondering if you’d want to go get a drink with me.” 

“Oh. Yes, I’d love to.” Sharon looked around and spotted Sergeant Elliot down the hall. “Give me five minutes?” 

“I’ll be here.” Georgette beamed. 

**

Provenza yawned as he walked into the LAPD. The entryway, with its two story windows, flooded with sunlight, causing Provenza to grimace. A lifetime in California and he still couldn’t handle how bright the sun was. 

It was during his morning sunlight ponderances and he nearly didn’t see Sharon and Georgette standing off to the side of the elevator bank. 

“You didn’t need to walk me all the way in to work.” Sharon smiled demurely. “Aren’t you worried you could miss your flight?”

“Well, I was raised to be a gentleman after all.” Georgette grinned and she and Sharon shared a soft chuckle. “And if I did miss my flight it would be more than worth it.” 

Sharon leaned up and placed a soft, somewhat chaste, kiss to Georgette’s lips and both women held it before Sharon sank back down from tiptoes. 

Georgette stroked Sharon’s cheek gingerly. “Have a wonderful day.” 

“Have a great flight.” Sharon smiled. 

Georgette lingered for another moment before pulling back reluctantly and starting for the door. Provenza backed up. He had no idea what a conversation would be like if Georgette saw him. Georgette opened the glass doors, spared one last glance back at Sharon and exited the building. 

Provenza looked over at Sharon who was waiting for the elevator. Provenza wasn’t sure he’d ever actually seen the icy IA Captain smile before.


	4. Chapter 4

Fritz studied Sharon’s face. His wife vehemently disliked this woman but Fritz didn’t see it. Sharon was professional and efficient and didn’t seem to be motivated by personal biases – as much as Brenda liked to believe she was. 

Sharon was also beautiful - _gorgeous_ , really – and maybe that was part of why Brenda didn’t like her. Maybe she was jealous or somewhat intimidated. Fritz knew that Brenda was a CIA-trained interrogator but he also knew that Sharon fit the archetype of the popular bitch from high school. 

“Agent Howard?” Sharon asked questioningly. 

Fritz shook himself out of his thoughts, flushing a little with embarrassment at being called out. 

“Yes.” Fritz said with a nod. His confidence trailed off as she continued to watch him with scrutiny. “…no?” 

She smirked. “You haven’t been listening… have you?” 

Fritz studied her face for a moment before capturing Sharon’s lips. The kiss was frenzied and desperate. It was disappointingly short as Sharon pulled back, staring at Fritz in shock. 

“I’m sorry…” he took several steps back, inching closer to the door. “I’m so sorry…” 

He closed the door behind him, hurrying away from the incriminating scene.

“What the hell was that?” Sharon whispered to her empty office.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good evening.” Brenda drawled, standing in the doorway of her former office, watching the brunette packing up for the day. 

“Good evening yourself.” Sharon grinned, striding up and pulling Brenda into her arms. Brenda grinned back, hands slipping into Brenda’s hair and drawing her in for a kiss. Brenda kissed her deeply and languidly. 

Sharon gave Brenda a squeeze, mmming contentedly into the kiss. When Brenda pulled back she tucked Sharon’s hair behind her ears. 

“Ready for dinner?” 

“I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” Sharon nodded, grabbing her purse from the coat rack. 

“Well, you want Major Crimes you have to take the hours.” Brenda teased. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sharon ran her fingers along Brenda’s lower back as they exited the office.


End file.
